Adventure time with jack
by jaketheripper
Summary: finn's father comes to visit him, along with his twin sister...FIONNA? rated M for sugar lemons XD
1. Chapter 1

finn was running, his breath drew in large heaves as he ran through the woods, it was raining, he had to get to his treehouse, he had to, he just had to, if he didn't, he would surely die, he was looking behind him at the thing that was pursuing him, it's eyes gleamed in the light of the flashes of lightning through the holes in it's pointy hood, it's leather/chainmail armor shone as well, it's fingers, poking through the leather sleeves were as knives, it's four toed X shaped feet grasping every branch they came into contact with, finn rummaged in his pack and pulled out a jar full of blast powder, he lobbed it at the thing and it sliced it in half, the jar exploded and finn stopped, he looked into the cloud of dust, waiting, just then a knife sprouted from his shoulder, it wasn't dead, it was very much alive, angry, and still pursuing him, "damn, this thing means buisiness."

he turned tail again and ran, he could see the tree, "almost there, almost, almost."

just then, two figures flashed in his way, one was tall, it wore a fedora and a black trench coat, the other was draped in a black cloak, the hood over it's face. finn stopped and the larger figure, at least twice his size, towered over him, "well boy, what the fuck are you waiting for? get in the treehouse, we'll deal with the creature."

not sure weather to trust this strange figure or not, he ran up the steps and into the treehouse.

the creature came to a halt in the clearing, it saw the figures and took one more step before breaking into a run again, the larger figure pulled a katana out of it's trench coat while the other one fell back , he sliced at the thing's face, it dodged and appeared behind him, it then proceeded to slice with it's knives, attempting to cut it's opponent, but the figure sliced all it's knives in half, then impaled him with the sword, the other figure drew close to the taller one.

finn looked on in amazement, but then the figures began ascending the steps and he got scared, he ran further into the treehouse, got his father's sword and waited in the kitchen for the figures to walk in, and walk in they did, as they did so the larger one hung up his coat, revealing a t-shirt that said "i do all my own stunts" and a pair of jeans tucked inside muddy combat boots, he sported the sheath of his katana on his right, the shorter one flipped her hood back to reveal two bunny ears and a strand of golden hair, a blue t-shirt and skirt.

the big one removed his hat and revealed short blonde hair, he turned to face finn along with the girl, "hi there son, i'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

"What the huh?" Finn's family sword fell to his side.

the man approached Finn, "yes Finn, I'm your father, jack."

Finn backed up, raising his sword, "woa mister, that's some heavy buns to lay down on me right after you walk in the front door, who's the lady."

the girl walked forward, "I'm Fionna, I'm your twin sister, it took us awhile to find you bro."

finn stepped back, "you think. That you. Can just waltz in here. And tell me I'm adopted, and that the sword i hold in my hand, isn't mine by blood right?"

jack groaned, "yes finn, you're not a dog, i didn't mean to loose you, in fact you were stolen, stolen by an evil man known only by the name magic man, you were thankfully raised by a heroic family of dogs, your "brother" jake is as good as family but we are your real family."

finn growled and yelled up the stairs, "JAKE!"

jake sluggishly made his way down the stairs, suddenly he saw jack and fionna, "wuh? wha?"

jack turned to the dog, "hello jake, nice to meet you."

finn's eyes were teary now, "jake, they said dad wasn't my dad."

jake rubbed his eyes and smiled grimly, "yea finn, i would have thought you'd have noticed by now."

finn broke into tears, he sat down on the floor and hugged the demon sword, "no...no.."

fionna reached down to comfort him, but finn slapped her hand away, he got up and roared for all to hear, "NOOO!"

he slashed at fionna, who drew her own sword and parried his strike, he kept attacking and she kept defending, she had a saddened look on her face, "finn, stop, please, i don't want to hurt you, don't make me do it!"

finn's face was red with rage, he couldn't hear her, she finally saw that and spin kicked his face, he flew across the room and hit the wall, he slid down and the demon sword finally fell out of his hands, "i'm sorry finn."

finn blacked out.

when he woke next, he was laying in the back of an SUV, it was still raining, jake was draped over him in the form of a blanket, his face ached where fionna's boot had made contact with his face, "ugh.."

jake chuckled, "i think your rage broke dude, it's not good for that to happen."

finn curled into the fetal position and grumbled, "family is family, they had no right to take that from me."

jake's eyes appeared out of the yellow mass, "dude, they weren't trying to take anything from you, mom is still mom and dad is still dad, but like it or not, they're gone, and this nice man and his daughter who both look exactly like you, are telling you they lost you when you were a baby, that little baby who went boom boom on a leaf, he was stolen from his real home, taken in by some nice dogs, and now they've found you, there's no reason you should give up the sword, it's yours, dad gave it to you, and like it or not, he loved you just as much as any father could, give the blonde dude a chance finn, what can it hurt?"

finn thought a bit, and soon his thoughts carried him off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

finn woke up the next day, the car rumbling beneath him as they drove on into the sunset with fionna looking at him, he sat there and stared at her for awhile, "oh, so it wasn't a dream."

she was sitting in the front seat, frowning, "no bro, it wasn't, but i need to explain something to you."

finn sighed, "what?"

she blushed a bit as she said this, and he could tell she was trying not to sound like a jerk, "if you're going to go with us, you need to learn a few things."

finn sighed, "i've already studied swordmanship."

she shook her head, "no, i mean bare handed fighting."

suddenly the car stopped, fionna looked out the window, "oh gods..."

finn got up and looked out, there stood marceline with har axe bass poked into the ground in front of her, her hands on the end, she shouted at them, "give finn to me and i'll let you live."

jack growled and got out of the car, "marceline, this isn't the time, or the place, i don't want to kick your ass twice in one week now move or i'm going to be forced to slice that bass in half."

marceline's eyes glowed red, but then finn called out of the SUV, "it's ok marcy! i wanna go, i'll be back though!"

she shouted back, "promise me!"

finn held a thumbs up out of the window and she flew away, jack walked back to the car and got in, "you'r girlfriend?"

finn blushed a bit, "no, a friend."

they continued to drive until they reached a bridge, but then they were stopped by 10 foot tall poundcake guards holding candicanium shock rods, from between them walked pepprmint butler, "release the human, or i will be forced to use force!"

finn was about to call out of the truck, but the candy guards looked to the castle as half of it crumbled, finn's eyes widened, "PRINCESS!" he looked at jack, "go! go! go!"

jack floored it and they were there in a matter of seconds, finn grabbed jake and his demon sword and ran into the wreckage, the hero billy was fighting a creature with an octopus for a head, "finn! the princess is in trouble, tend to her, i've got the beast!"

jake enlarged his fist and punched a wall down, there stood a figure none of them recognized, none but jack, the figure was clad in a blue dress, she had long white hair and wore a tiara, "so fionna-wait...you're not fionna..."

finn kicked her in the chest and that sent her flying, she landed in a pile of ice, she looked up and there was ice king, standing there glaring at finn and jake, "you attack the woman i love? DIE!"

finn was frozen solid, but jake bashed him out of it, "nobody hurts my bro!"

pincess bubblegum ran into the room and saw the destruction, finn ran to her, "princess, we've got to go, NOW!"

not thinking to argue, she took his hand and they ran out of the castle, billy close behind, the head of the creature tucked under his arm.

they piled in the SUV and jack floored it again, they drove for awhile before getting to a patch of sand ground, jack got out and kicked a spot in the sand, a trap door flew up and he started decending, fionna, finn, jake and billy walked into the hole.

jack clicked on a light, "ok, here's what's going on, ooo is drifting, it's drifted so far that it has come into contact with the land of aaa, where fionna and i had been living for a while, it's where you should have been too."

fionna interrupted, "but thanks to the lich, cake is dead and the two landmasses have collided, that's why we're here, to reverse what he did, and get everyone safe again."

princess bubblegum gasped, "oh my."

fionna looked at bubblegum, "we're going to go to aaa, we need to get some help."

finn nodded and looked at billy, "what are you all looking at me for?"

finn smiled, "you're the greatest hero ever, we need your backing on this."

billy sighed, "fine, i guess i'll come along."

with that, jack nodded, "alright everyone, i guess the best thing to do is get some rest."

at his word, everyone got comfortable as jack stoked the fire.

bubblegum held on to finn as he sat down, "oh, hold me finn. this is all a bit confusing."

he smiled, "you're telling me."

they all settled down and drifted off into an uneasy slumber...


	4. Chapter 4

Finn woke to a loud snore, he looked over and saw jack, his mouth wide open, he breathed in and smelled something sweet, "bubbleg-?" He felt a head on his shoulder and remembered who had fallen asleep in his arms, he looked to the left and immediatley found his nose buried in sweet strawberry smelling purple hair, her shoulders rising and falling as she breathed in and out, he felt his face grow hot as he realised that she was not even inches from him, he dared to sniff, then he laid his head back, however, the simple sniff, wasn't enough, he leaned in again and lightly kissed the flesh at the nape of her neck, she breathed in deeply and sharply, "hhh" he smiled and began to nibbles bit lower, her pink, bubblegum flavored flesh sweated sugar water as he nibbled his way to her shoulder, he slowly slid her dress down her arm, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, her eyes widened, "f-Finn?" he put a finger on her lips, "peebs, it's just a dream, let me..." He nibbled lower, towards where her chest ended and her breasts began, "Finn, no, we shouldn't." But contrary to her whimpered words, she pulled her dress down a bit, revealing her d cup breasts, her purple nipples standing erect as Finn made his way down and sucked on her left nipple, "mmmm, grape."

she moaned and hiked her dress up,he ran a hand up her leg, it made it's way to her panties, already soaking, he slid hid hand in and slipped two fingers into her pussy, she cried out softly, "f-f-Finn, you're experienced?"

he shushed her again as he put a finger into her anus, she gasped and squeezed him as he smiled,"it's your dream princess, I'm as experienced as you want me to be."

She groaned and squirmed as he worked her clit, as she moaned he thanked whatever god was out there that marceline had taught him these tecniques when they were closeted alone togeather during those long winter months, when they had nothing left to do but pour out their hearts out to each other, suddenly P.B. Let loose a strangled moan which was almost a scream as she gushed all over his hand, the gooey sour liquid dripping down her leg, he lustily captured her lips in a deep kiss as she fainted in his arms.

he looked around and smiled in satisfaction before closing his eyes as well.

behind him, Fionna was soaking, having seen and heard the whole thing, she closed her eyes as she slowly reached down, but stopped half way, "what are you doing Fionna? He's your brother!" She withdrew her hand, but then another, more erotic voice rang out in her head, "but, did you see how hard that girl came? how hard will you cum? How violently will you squirm?"

she slapped herself and laid back down, doing her best to ignore the burning in her crotch as she attempted to go back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

finn woke the next day with bonibell's head on his shoulder, he pulled her dress back up over her boobs, covering them up, he flexed his hand and felt sticky, he smiled as he shook her lightly, "hey, PB, get up."

she yawned and looked at finn, "finn, i had the most interesting d-" he kissed her again, when he pulled away she was blushing, "it wasn't a dream?"

finn shook his head and got up, "i need to go wash my hands."

he walked to the bathroom and bubblegum took in what had just happened, "f-f-finn...he.."

she pulled her dress up and saw her panties were still soaked, "oh gods...i must've...oh gods..."

she sat in the seat by herself, thinking, but then marceline appeared on the stairs, "hey!"

bubblegum quickly covered herself and everyone sprang into a combat stance, but when they saw who it was, they all relaxed, "marceline, what are you doing here?" asked jack.

she strutted down the steps and smiled recklessly, "you say you're going to aaa, i miss my bro marshall, i need to go see him."

jack sighed dejectedly, "fine, fine, you can come, but no trouble."

she smiled, "as long as finn is safe."

she sniffed the air, smelling something sour, she drifted over to bubblegum and sniffed her, she chuckled and whispered in her ear, "well well bonnibell, looks like finn finally made his move."

bubblegum drew back, "how did you-"

marceline touched her nose, "you reek of candy cum sister."

bubblegum sighed, "well...i havent had an opprotunity to bathe yet."

marceline floated closer, "so, how was it?"

bubblegum thought for a second, "it was...pure ecctacy, i've never cum that much before, not even when i was dating mr. creampuff...i think i may have misjudged finn."

marceline nodded, "mmhmm, well don't you dare break his heart, or i'm going to have to bite off your head."

bubblegum sighed as finn walked back in the room, fionna grabbed his hand, "you have yet to show me how hard you can hit, bro, show me what you got."

with that, she dragged him upstairs, into the light of morning, marceline put her sun hat back on and floated up the stairs after them.

fionna spun finn away from her till they were standing directly 10 feet away from each other, fionna took a 4 point stance and finn put up his fists, "c'mon sis, watcha g-" immediately she had kicked him three times in the face with her boots, finn staggered back, clutching his nose, he roared and launched himself at her, she blocked his strike and flipped him over, finn did a flip and was back on his feet, marceline cheered and called, "go finn!"

fionna looked back at marceline, but then was caught by finn, he grabbed her and lifted her into the air, he was about to drop her when she grabbed his collar and flipped him around and was suddenly on top of him, he couldn't breathe, he looked up at fionna, the bunny ears of her hat brushing his hair.

they stayed like that for two minutes straight, finn looking confusedly up at fionna's blushing face, "sis, are you ok?"

she shook her head violently, "damn it, shut up!"

she dived down and kissed him full on the lips and got up off him, finn tried to stop her but she ran away into the woods, "what the plop was that?"

marceline's mouth hung open, "oh. my. gob."

finn looked at her, "what's up with her?"

marcy shrugged, "beats me." she floated off into the woods after fionna.

he walked down the stairs and sat on the bottom, billy walked up to him, "you ok buddy?"

finn sighed, "I'm all messed up dude."

billy knelt down to look at finn, "you look like you've got girl troubles."

finn looked at billy, "how can you tell?"

billy smiled, "the redness of your face, boy."

finn sighed, "your right billy, my twin sister just kissed me."

billy thought for a bit, "young people often go through phases, this one may be known as the twincest fantasy phaze, as long as you don't indulge her, this won't go any further."

finn smiled, heartened that it was just a phase, "thanks billy, you're a good friend."

billy smiled, "you're welcome."

he left to help gather stuff for the trip and finn was left to his thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

fionna, ran through the woods, she wanted to get away, away from her brother, away from her father, away from everything, she wanted to do so many wrong things to him it wasn't even funny, she was so wet but she was so disgusted by the thought, then she heard a familiar voice, "well, well, what do we have here? running from lust?"

she turned around and saw marceline floating there, she drew her sword, "what do you want, bitch?"

marceline landed and walked over to her, seductively swaying her hips, "you wouldn't hurt me fionna, not after that little bite marshall gave you."

she snapped her fingers and heat flowed across fionna's body, her pupils swelled, "b-b-but, marshall n-n-never told anyone."

marceline ran her finger under fionna's chin, she shivered, her already soaked panties flooding.

"pfft, he didn't need to, he's branded you a slave and left the control points obvious, don't worry i'm going to remove it after i'm done here, but you need to get something straight."

she tapped fionna's belly and her knees buckled, she fell back on to the grass, her legs spread wide, marceline got to her knees and leaned down, she slowly peeled the sopping undergarments from her, "hmmm, pegged you for easy access did he? that's sad, i thought he was better than that."

she drew her tongue up the length of her hairless slit and even more juice flowed out, "what I need to tell you is this. Fionna, Finn is not to be touched, unless it's by bonnibell, my plan to overthrow my father starts here, so you need to know your place."

And then, she enveloped fionna's pussy, encasing it in her mouth, fionna groaned in pleasure as she nibbled her clit and tongue fucked her,whilst keeping good suction going,fionna gripped handfuls of the surrounding grass as she moaned and mumbled incoherently, marceline was bringing her to the very edge of orgasm, then pulling her back, fionna cried, tears streaming down her face as she finally got some coherent words out of her mouth, "guh...god...just let me cum!"

marceline kept licking her clit, but stopped everything else, "no, i've got to finish you to implant the command successfully, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with you first."

fionna screamed in a desperate attempt to communicate the torturous pleasure she was feeling, the anticipation, the longing.

"Marshall never took his time with you did he? Well I guess he didn't have to, nothing feels quite like a dick, but then again the mechanics are just as simple as men themselves."

fionna thrashed her head around, her hair plastering to her forehead as she was mercilessly eaten out by the vampire queen, "wuh...what do you want?"

marcy chuckled, "what do I want? I want you to stop desiring Finn, find gumball and he'll give you all you need, and stay away from my brother, he's in enough trouble as it is without a human sex slave."

with that, fionna was on the edge again, her breaths coming in shrill gasps, her legs now wrapped around Marcy's head, her hands digging into the dirt, on the pinnacle, then Marceline bit down hard on her clit and fionna screamed, her scream rang through the whole of the woods, birds took flight and small animals ran in terror of the sound.

marceline got up and licked her lips, but that did nothing to clean off the smear of juices that covered her face, she waved her hand and some orange juice flowed out of a wound on beer inner thigh, "I'll leave you with that thought."

she threw the soaking panties on to fionna's unconscious body, "even though you'll think it's your own."


	7. Chapter 7

an hour later, fionna woke up, she felt her head, which was throbbing like a squeeze ball, "ow, what hit me?"

she looked down at her panties, laying on her stomach, she snatched them up and slid them on, she couldn't remember anything that had happened, at all, she got up and walked through the woods, lazily making her way to the hiding spot, slowly walking down the steps to see everyone waiting for her, "w-wuh?"

finn came forward and hugged her, she stopped for a second and then hugged him back, with no memory of what had transpired in the last 24 hours, Finn was her brother again and not some potential bedmate, she smiled, "what's wrong bro?"

finn paused as he slowly realized that she may not remember, he smiled, "nothing sis, you've been missing is all."

she smiled, "well i'm here now bro, when do we leave for aaa?"

jack threw his trench coat around his shoulders, "immediatley."

with that they all walked out to the SUV, they piled in, billy and marcy in the back, fionna sat in the passenger side whilst finn and bubblegum piled in the very back, the area that would be construde as the trunk.

finally, jack got in the driver's seat and floored it again, "lets GOOOOOOO!"

jake had squeezed himself down to the size of a fly and was sitting on the dashboard, "this should be fun."

the car hit a bump and bubblegum fell on top of finn, they both blushed, "sorry finn.."

finn smiled and kissed her, "its ok peebs, you can use me as a seat, there's not much clutter here, so i can take it."

the car drove on and marceline began peeping into the back, grinning like a maniac as she watched bubblegum lean down and kiss finn, she smelled the sexual tension, they might be able to slip a few kisses here, but none of the serious stuff they'd been doing or wanted to do, marceline knew, she knew that if bonnibell was caught with finn, that it was a scandal in the making, a princess who's lover was her knight,and a human at that, it was unheard of, and that was what made her wet.

she watched as the heat climbed, she's never seen two people so attatched, probably because it's been such a long time coming, she thought to herself as they rolled around.

she looked to her right and saw billy's smiling, old, bearded face watching almost as intently, "billy, you knew?"

billy smiled, "i've always known, finn isn't really good at concealing his feelings."

marceline laughed, "i know right?"

billy put a finger to his lips and shushed her, then slowly turned round, marcy did the same.

up in the front, jack was laughing like an idiot as he sped faster toward the divide, "HOLD ON TO YER HELMETS IT'S ABOUT TO GET ROUGH!"

he headed towards a metal ramp that he'd obviously set up ahead of time, he drove toward it, fionna raised her hands up over her head, "DAD?"

"YEEEEEEEHAAAWWWWWWWW!" yelled jack as they shot up the ramp, jake wrapped himself around bubblegum and finn, "gotcha bro!"

everyone fastened their seatbelts as they flew skyward, over the ravine, up into the cloudy sky, they were flying for an entire minute, but then they came crashing down to earth.

SLAM IRRRRRRRRRRRK

jack looked up from the air bags, back at everyone, "everyone ok?"

billy held a thumbs up marceline humbs up, finn and bubblegum thumbs up, fionna thumbs up, jake thumbs up.

"good, everyone's ok, now lets get out and have a look around."

they all did so and immediatley found themselves surrounded by candy people, "what the fudge?"

they all gave back as a regal shape walked into view, finn looked up,"who the plop are you?"

the pink and purple man in royal garments scowled at him, "what is a human doing here?"

finn humfed and helped bubblegum out of the car, "oh my gob, bonnibell?"

bubblegum looked up and screamed, "oh no you don't!"

she jumped up and roundhouse kicked gumball to the face, "don't touch me!"

finn caught her, "who's this?"

gumball massaged the place where she'd kicked him, "he's prince, jared gumball, he WAS betrothed to me, but i had peppermint butler anull it, he's a pervert, a sick pervert!"

finn got inbetween them, "back up gumballs."

gumball growled, "it's gumball, not gumb-OOMF!" finn had racked gumball, "yea, i guess so, only got one now don't you? now BACK UP!"

gumball grunted as he made it to his feet, "you dishonor me, human, i demand satisfaction!"

finn smiled, "good enough for me, high noon?"

gumbll drew a rapier, "i was thinking now."

finn drew his sword as they both lunged at eachother...


	8. Chapter 8

finn sliced downwards and gumball swept his rapier up through the grass, the two blades collided and finn got up close to gumball, gumball spit into his eye and finn stumbled backward, gum ball then attacked with a grassburner strike, which would have castrated Finn if not for the saving grace of his under armor, which consisted of a chain mail jacket and an iron cup.

The rapier struck the cup and snapped, gumball looked at his broken sword In terror "oh gob."

finn yelled his triumph and drove his sword home, straight through gumball's chest

gumball stood there for a minute, watching his cherry filling ooze from the gap where the sword had pierced him.

prince gumball fell to his knees and pulled out the sword, "fair's...fair I guess Finn...could I beg your indulgence to-" he fell on his side, unconscious but still bleeding.

finn tried to help but it only made him bleed more, "MEDIC!"

bonnibel stood there in awe, finn had bested her betrothed in a fight, that meant that now they could truly be together.

She pushed Finn aside, "I've got this Finn, we need to take him to a hospital."

Finn helped her with the body as she carried it to the SUV.

the moment they got in Fionna looked back and screamed, "OHMYGAHDGUMBALL!"

She immediately attempted to grab gumball, but jack held her back, "patience fionna, I will heal him."

fionna looked at him with shining eyes, "really father?" He smiled as he took out a single gumball and dropped it into the prince's mouth, the wound closed up and gumball gasped for air, he looked round blearily and saw fionna, "fionna? You saved me?" she took his hand in hers and smiled, then she full on hugged him, "I'm just so friggin glad you're ok." Gumball embraced her, overcome by the moment, he suddenly remembered how much she meant to him, all the times she had saved Him, the times he'd done the same, he wasn't even thinking of the crowd when he pulled her face up towards his, "fionna..." Their lips met and the kiss went on and on until jake slapped both of them, "ey! We gotta get movin here!"

This statement snapped both of them out of it, "oh yes, thank you all of you."

Billy looked round, he was still outside the SUV, "hey, has anyone seen marceline?"

They looked and true to Billy's words, the vampire queen was nowhere to be found, "marceline?" Called Finn, but there was no answer, she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

marceline was flying towards a familiar smell, she had seen enough of her brother's work to follow his trail, she was beginning to think the trail was cold until she saw a mountain of bodies, she looked at the top and saw her brother marshall wearing some type of armor, she floated down and yelled, "MARSHALL!"

he looked at her, his face was twisted into a look of evil, his eyes red, he looked at her however, and the look stopped and the glow faded, "marcy?"

she flew at him full speed and punched him in the face, "THAT WAS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO FIONNA!"

he laughed as he felt the welt her fist had made, "same old marcy, look, come down and i'll share a secret with you."

she floated down and looked at him angrily, "what, marshall, what do you want?"

he cackled, "i just figured out that dad isn't our father, we were adopted marcy."

marceline shook her head, "no more mind games marshall, no more lies! what the hell are you wearing?"

he gestured to the armor he was wearing, "this armor? it was our real father's gift to me, he told me the truth, he told me Abadeer kidnapped us when we were kids, however, now that i accept the truth, our real father has granted me the full potential of my powers."

suddenly he was gone, marceline looked around and bumped into something, she turned and it was marshall, "scared yet?"

she accusingly pointed a finger at him, "you scare me without your new powers, marshall now who the hell are you talking about?"

marshall smiled evily, "the lich."

marceline jumped back, "no, that's impossible!"

marshall laughed hard, "you don't believee me? then come and see." he beckoned to her as he took off flying as well, she reluctantly followed, not knowing what lied in store, or what was going to happen next.

**meanwhile, in jack's SUV**

fionna had her hat off, finn's lay beside it, she was messing with finn's hair, "do you ever bathe?"

finn didn't answer, "well what about shampoo, do you use shampoo?"

finn huffed, "i don't use SHAM-poo, i use REAL-poo."

fionna withdrew her hands in disgust, "EW!"

finn and jake gave eachother knuckles and laughed, "just kidding sis, but seriously, why do you ask?"

fionna took out a comb and a bottle of shampoo with a determined look on her face, "because there's all sorts of bugs, dirt and schmutz in your hair, stop the car dad, i'm going to give my brother a new hairdo."

"HEY! cut it out sis! i'm serious i don't want to! fionna STOP! please, anything but this! someone help me! RAPE!"finn fought and struggled all he could but fionna pulled him to the riverside once the car had stopped, she dunked his head in the water and sat on his chest indian style while she scrubbed his hair, suddenly the water around his head turned brown and the water whisked it away downstream, "that can't be good for the environment."

regardless, she kept scrubbing with the shampoo and combing with the comb, until his hair was as clean as hers, finally she let him up and handed him a towel.

"that was uncalled for sis."

she snickered, "but it was hilarious."

everyone agreed, wholeheartedly as finn squeezed his hat back on." -_-

suddenly the SUV was flipped over and jack yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

the ice king walked up, a pink gem wedged into his crown where the red one used to be, he spoke in a coherent tone, which was unsusal for the ice king, "you guys! i need your help! i've made a terrible mistake, all my life has been a terrible mistake! but no one else should have to pay for it!"

everyone had drawn their weapons, even princess bubblegum, who had a silver kunai, gumball drew his broken rapier, which in his hands, still looked threatening.

"explain." said jack, red faced.

"yea old man, explain!" said finn and fionna in unison

the ice kind held up his hands, "i used to be a man named simon petrikov, i used to know all this stuff, i remember the world before the nuclear war, what you would call the mushroom wars, at least with the main jewel from my sister's tiara i was able to gain some semblance of my normal self and still retain my powers, she died to make sure that happened, it was her plan, not mine, anyway, i knew marceline and marshall when they were just children, i fought off all sorts of demons to protect the little kids back when i was sane, but when i met abadeer, a man of wealth and taste he said, i asked him to take them off my hands and keep them safe from their father, i tried to fight him myself, but the strain on my mind was too much, i broke, and so did my mind, only now can i atone for my actions, please, will you help me?"

everyone stood, stunned at this news, finn stepped up to the ice king, "if you shake on it, i'll believe you."

he held out his hand and the ice king extended his, but finn retracted, "don't shake. unless you mean it."

the ice king looked into finn's eyes and saw a willingness he had never seen before, he extended his hand and they shook, and to his shock, finn felt warmth beneath the frostbitten skin, he nodded and looked at everyone, "guys, if i know anyone, it's the ice king, and he seems pretty genuine."

he turned back to the ice king, "but, if you change back, for even one second, i'll gut you like a fish."

ice king gulped and then nodded.

**back to marcy and marshall**

they had arrived at a mountain, they both floated to the top to see a man sitting in a throne atop the frozen peak, wreathed in shadow, he got up from his throne and looked at marshall and marceline, "hello daughter." whispered a voice in her mind, she dove down at him but he caught her hand, she looked into the deep, dark, soulless evil eyes of the lich and the voice in her head laughed, "you need to listen to your daddy."

red energy rippled down her body, she yelled in pain as the energy consumed her, he dropped her and the blob of energy covering her melted the ice at the lich's feet.

"your plan against abadeer is of no conciquence now, he is not your father, we will deal with him togeather, as a family."

the red energy disappeared and revealed a red cloak with a hood, marceline stood, she was lightly armored, what wasn't armor, was red cloth, she knelt at the lich's feet, her eyes glowing red, "yes, father."

_-i hope you've all enjoyed my adventure time fanfiction._

_if you wish for a sequel, click the review box and say so )_

_cheers._

_jaketheripper._


End file.
